


More Than Once

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last... Zarkon is pleased.





	

Walking into the dingy cell after the champion’s most recent match, Zarkon strode towards the human chained to the wall as a subordinate closed the heavy door behind him. They hadn’t even bothered to clean him up yet, blood dripping down his face from the gash across the bridge of his nose as he knelt on the floor panting heavily from exertion… The human scowled up at Zarkon half-heartedly before screwing his eyes shut and wincing. The Galra would not be surprised if his vision was swimming from how hard he’d hit his head in the arena, yet the human had still not uttered a word.

Growing impatient with the distracting path of his own thoughts, Zarkon shook his head as he began unbuckle his pants and stepped in front of the wounded champion. The human opened his eyes at the sound of clinking metal and sliding fabric, his eyes widening in fear and his mouth hanging open in shock. It only lasted for a moment though, the champion’s eyes quickly glazing over and taking on a distant quality… Zarkon gripped his chin and raised his face so that the other would meet his eyes, but the human averted his gaze. The Galra smirked, curiosity bubbling inside him as he swiped a thumb across the other man’s lips. Clearly, _this was not the first time that the champion had been raped…_

Carding his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and gripping it tight, he had to wonder what had been like the first time it had happened. _Had he cried, screamed, begged and pleaded for them to stop…? How many had forced themselves on him?_ He was so tame and placid now, the way that he just accepted the Galra pushing his fat, purple cock into his open mouth because he knew that fighting it would only delay the inevitable. _Had he fought back the first time it had happened, been forced into submission?_ Zarkon gave a stifled grunt at the thought, bucking hard into the mouth around him and making the champion gag. The feeling of the other’s throat constricting around him making the Galra groan. Abandoning his thoughts in favour of chasing that feeling, he began to fuck the human’s face harshly.

By the time it was over and Zarkon was making the champion choke on his thick cum, the human’s face was a blotchy purple and tears beaded at the corners of his eyes. The Galra’s lips curled upwards into a thin smile as he found the sight very much to his liking, the ugly purple of the human’s skin mimicking that of the man who had just raped him… With the champion still avoiding eye contact, Zarkon breathed sadistically into his ear in a way that made the smaller of the two shiver violently.

“ _Next time, I’ll make you like it…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> 3am fanfiction is never good fanfiction... Don't think I don't see you sinners. >.>"


End file.
